List of SML movies aired on SF08 TV
The list of SML movies aired on SF08 TV. It will show it's year date and SF08landic dubbed name. SML movies made before SF08 TV launch * Bowser's Milkshake (2012) (Bowsers Milkshake) * Bowser's Cookies (2012) (Bowsers informasonskapser) * Bowser's Biggest Fear (2013) (Bowsers størst fryk) * Bowser's Biggest Fear 2 (2013) (Bowsers størst fryk 2) * Bowser Junior's Happy Meal (2014) (Bowser Juniors lykkelig måltd) * Bowser's Biggest Fear 3 (2014) (Bowsers størist fryk 3) * The Fly (2014) (Fluen) * Bowser Junior's Happy Meal 2 (2014) (Bowser Juniors Happy Meal 2) * Bowser's Broken TV (2014) (Bowsers ødelage TV) * Bowser's Depression (2014) (Bowsers depresjon) * Bowser Junior's Summer Vacation (2014) (Bowser Junior somerferie) * Bowser's Video Game (2014) (Bowsers videospil) * Bowser Junior's Breakfast (2014)* * The Grilled Cheese (2014) (Den grillede oste) * The Call of Duty Blackout (2014) (Call of Duty Blackout) * Mine! (2014) (Min!) * The Big Thanksgiving (2014)* * Bowser Junior's Pet (2015)* * Super Bowl Commercials (2015) (Super Bowl-reklamr) * Bowser Junior's Punishment (2015) (Bowser Juniors straff!) * Bowser Junior's Big Mess (2015)* * Cody's Sleepover (2015) (Codys søvn!) * Bowser Junior's Midnight Snack (2015)* * Bowser Junior's Addiction (2015) (Bowser Juniors avhengihet) * Bowser's House Fire (2015) (Bowsers husbran!) * Bowser Junior's Train Table (2015) (Bowser Juniors togbor!) * Chef Poo Poo's Kitchen Disaster (2015) (Chef Poo Poos kjøkenkatstrofe!) * Bowser Junior Loses Thomas (2015) (Bowser Junior mister Thomas!) * Bowser Junior's Broken Leg (2015)* * Bowser Junior Goes to Disney World! (2015) (Bowser Junior går til Disney World!) * Bowser Junior Goes to Disney World! 2 (2015) (Bowser Junior går til Disney World! 2) * Shrek's Bath Problem (2015)* * Bowser Goes to the Movies (2015) (Bowser går til filmen) * Bowser Junior's Lemonade Stand (2015)* * The President's Chef (2015) (Presidenten kok) * Ratatouille (2015)* * The Burger (2015) (Burgeren) * Bowser Junior's Imaginary Friend (2015) (Bowser Juniors imaginære ven) * Bowser Junior's Lightsaber (2015)* * The Christmas Special (2015) (Julespesiale) * Bowser Junior's YouTube Channel (2016) (Bowser Juniors YouTube-kanal) * Bowser Junior's Cookies (2016)* * Cody's Revenge (2016)* * Jeffy's Special Easter (2016) (Jeffys spesiele påsk) * The Purge (2016) (Purge) * Pop Rocks and Coke (2016)* * Jeffy's Bedtime (2016) (Jeffys sengetd) * The Cat in the Hat (2016) (Katen i haten) * Jeffy Gets Potty Trained (2016)* * Bowser Junior's Nintendo 3DS (2016) (Bowser Juniors Nintendo 3DS) * Jeffy's Stupid Home Video (2016) (Jeffys dume hjemevideo) * Bowser Junior Goes to the Sun (2016)* * Jeffy's Bad Word (2016) (Jeffys dårlig ord) * Chef Pee Pee's Birthday Surprise (2016) (Chef Pee Pee burdag overraskels) * Joseph's House (2016) (Josefs hus) * Jeffy's Mistake (2016) (Jeffys feil) * SuperPowers (2016) (Superkrefte) * Jeffy Sleepwalks (2016)* * Jeffy's Birthday (2016) (Jeffys burdag) * Jeffy's Sister (2016) (Jeffys søster) * Jeffy's Favorite Song (2016) (Jeffys favoritsang) * Bowser Junior's 8th Birthday (2016) (Bowser Juniors 8-årsdag) * Broken (2016) (Gått i stykker) * Happy Halloween (2016) (Gledelg Halloween) * Bowser Junior's Pillow Fort (2016)* * The Past Machine (2016)* * First Day of School (2016) (Først skoledag) * Happy Merry Christmas (2016) (God jul) * Substitute Teacher (2017) (Vikar) * The Bake Sale (2017) (Bakesalge) * Jeffy's Parents (2017) (Jeffys foreldr) * Bowser Junior's Curse (2017) (Bowser Juniors forbanelse) * Inside Jeffy (2017) (Inne i Jeffy) * Netflix and Kill (2017) (Netflix og Kill) * Root Beer (2017) (Rotøl) * Chef Pee Pee the Robot (2017) (Chef Pee Pee Robot) * Jeffy Gets Stung by a Bee (2017)* * Bowser Junior Kinda Goes Camping (2017)* * Nintendo Switch (2017)* * Jeffy the Rapper (2017) (Jeffy rapperen) * Loch Ness Monster (2017)* * The Couch (2017) (Sofaen) * Jeffy Loses His Pencil (2017) (Jeffy mister blyante) * The Mystery Safe (2017)* * Cody's Missing (2017) (Cody mangler) * Jeffy's New Toy (2017) (Jeffys nye lektøy) * Bowser Junior's Big Spill (2017)* * The Secret Door (Censored version, 2017) (Den hemmelig døren) * Drawing Jeffy (2017) (Tegnin Jeffy) * Chef Pee Pee the Babysitter (2017) (Chef Pee Pee barnevakte) * Stuck (2017) (Sittende fast) * Jeffy Sneaks Out (2017) (Jeffy sniker seg ut) * Jeffy's Brain (2017) (Jeffys hjern) * The Magical Button (2017) (Den magisk knapen) * Jeffy Gets Bullied (2017) (Jeffy blir mobet) * SuperPowers 2 (2017) (Supermakter 2) * Jeffy's Birthday Wish (2017) (Jeffys burdagsønske) * Bowser Junior's Doll (2017)* * Bowser Junior's 9th Birthday (2017) (Bowser Juniors 9-årsdag) * Jeffy's Cat Piano Problem (2017)* * Friday the 13th (2017) (Fredag den 13) * The Monster (2017) (Monsteret) * Mario's New Hat (2017) (Marios nye hatt) * Black Yoshi's Call of Duty Special Edition (2017) (Black Yoshi's Call of Duty spesialutgave) * Cody's Amiibo (2017) (Codys Amiibo) * Black Yoshi's Black Friday (2017)* * Jeffy Gets Help (2017) (Jeffy får hjelp) * Jeffy Has Kids (2017)* * Jeffy Plays Minecraft (2017) (Jeffy spiler Minecraft) * The Remote (2017) (Fjernkontrolen) * Jeffy's Bad Christmas (2017) (Jeffys dårlige jul) * Jeffy the Rapper 2 (2018) (Jeffy rapperen 2) This symbol * means there is no SF08landic dub name to the episode. SML movies made after SF08 TV launch TBA SML movies that are banned/censored * All SML movies that has the N word said uncensored (like Bowser Junior's Doll, Precious the Rapper, etc.) was censored. SML movies that did not air on SF08 TV * The Nintendo DSi * Shrek's Big Crap * How to Save Princess Peach, The Black Yoshi Way? * Shrek's Costume * Shrek's Nightmare * How to eat an Oreo * Toad is Cool * The Bird * Black Yoshi's Girlfriend * Mario's Hair * Ghost Shrimpo * Valentine's Day * Bowser's Birthday * Baby Shrek * Bowser's Dilemma * Black Yoshi's New Call of Duty * Shrek's Hot Cheesecake * Bowser Junior's Macaroni * Bowser Junior's Birthday Cake * A Bird Problem * Bowser's Salad Wrap * Toad's Stupid Idea * Bowser Junior's Cheeseburger * Bowser's Dinner Date * Bowser's Thanksgiving * Mario's Wig * Bowser's Christmas Problem * Chef Pee Pee's Father * Bowser Junior's Capri Sun * Shrek's Homemade Cheesecake * Bowser Junior's Homework * Bowser Junior's Nerf Gun * Black Yoshi's Kool-Aid * Bowser Junior's Easter Egg Hunt * Bowser's Soup * Bowser Junior's Cellphone * Bowser's Chinese Food * Black Yoshi's Job * Bowser's New Son * Chef Pee Pee's Birthday * Bowser Junior's Summer School series * Chef Pee Pee's Lottery Ticket * Chef Pee Pee's Clone * Bowser Junior's Three Wishes * Bowser Junior's Bubble Bath * Black Yoshi's Fried Chicken This page is under construction. See also * List of SML shorts aired on SF08 TV Category:Lists